Brooklyn Meets Peter Pan
by Scamley Elliot
Summary: What happens when Peter Pan flies into Brooklyn? Just a cute, random one-shot. Tell me what you think please!


This is my first fic. I actually wrote it in my AP Lang class in 45 minutes. We had just read a magic realism piece and the teacher wanted us to write our own so this is what I created. I think it's called a one- shot? Because it only has one chapter. Oh, and its really hokey cause I am not that good of a writer in the first place. It ends suddenly and randomly, but hey it might make you laugh! Also, the peter pan in this story is the Peter Pan from the movie released in December of 2003.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Newsies or Peter Pan!!! But, Peabody is my newsie.  
  
Brooklyn Meets Peter Pan  
  
Peter Pan was bored and having no Pirates to kill let the winds carry him from Neverland to Brooklyn, New York. He flew high above the city searching for someone or something that might interest him. Sitting down on a cloud to think for a moment, he glanced downward to see a group of boys horsing around on some docks that just happened to be near the Brooklyn Bridge. Of course Peter did not know that it was the Brooklyn Bridge. He watched the boys for a while and then becoming bored of watching, Peter flew down to join them. Peter decided that if they were no fun he would just kill them—that would be guaranteed fun. But, before he could reach the docks he was being shot at with marbles. Regaining his senses he quickly darted away from the remaining slingshot fire and swooped down right behind his attackers. "Hey! Where'd he go?" one mystified Brooklyn Newsie asked. "He just seemed ta disappear." Replied another. The littlest Newsies knew whom he was and were secretly thrilled by his presence. Then, Peter cried out with sword drawn, "Have at thee!" All of the Newsies turned around at the sound of his voice. All stared wide-eyed at a boy clad in a garment of leaves brandishing a sword. "Who is your captain?" Peter demanded. The Newsies turned to each other for answers. At that moment Spot Conlon strutted up to Peter Pan. Spot and Peter had egos to match. "Why are you'se dressed so funny," Spot chuckled. "An' why are you'se on me territory?" "I am not dressed funny!" Peter said with indignation. This made Spot and his boys roar with laughter. Peter stood there becoming quite cross. "Excuse me, are you quite done yet?" "Hey! I'se ax da questions!" Spot retorted, angered that a small boy was challenging him. "Ha!" Peter stood squarely in front of Spot fists on his hips (the stance he is most famous for) By this time Spot was thoughorly agrivated by Peter's superiority, who did this strange kid think he was? "You'se havn't told me why you'se are on my territory?" "I was bored and thought you would offer some entertainment." Peter replied cockily,"Oh the cleverness of me!" "You ain't so clever!" Spot retorted. He was gonna lose his cool. "I'm not clever?" Pete asked in disbelief, he held an extremely high opinion of himself. "Draw your sword, we will resolve this in a duel!" Spot scoffed, "Where are you from? I'd except your challenge if you'd fight with skin." "That is not good form, I refuse." Peter replied airily. "Well, I'se guess you'se will just hafta except da fact dat dis here area is under my jurisdiction." Spot smirked at Peter. Sticking to his random nature, Peter completely forgot about the conversation he was just having and brought up a new thought. "Hey! Did any of you fall out of your perambulators?" "I did!" a small dirty blond hair boy called Peabody came running up. "Ah yes, you did. Would you like to come with me to Neverland?" "Neverland! Yes!" Peabody replied breathlessly. "Wendy will love you!" "Whose Wendy?" Peabody asked curiously. "Why, she's you're mother!" Peter replied excitedly. "My mother! I've always wanted a mother!" "Spot was it? Thanks for keeping an eye on my long lost, lost boy." Spot looked at him quizzically. "Lets fly!" With that Peter took Peabody's hand and flew off into the clouds in search of a better adventure. 


End file.
